The Last Laugh?
by Emeraldax
Summary: Permanently unfinished. Helena reveals one last secret that changes the Cassadines forever. My way of finally getting Stefan and Alexis together. Also features a crossover by Jake Martin from AMC. This story begins Thanksgiving 2001.
1. Cassadine Thoughts

Characters in this story are the property of ABC, I do not own them.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Wyndemere  
  
Stefan sat in his study after the others had left, cleansing his palette with a glass of brandy. The fine stuff, as Luke alluded to the other day. He had to admit though that drinking a fine brandy alone was not nearly as enjoyable as drinking the rotgut stuff with a friend. Friend.Luke Spencer? Stefan smiled in irony. Maybe not yet. But it was possible. Anything was possible now that Helena was in jail and out of their lives. For Stefan, the word family has taken on a whole new meaning. He had witnessed the closeness exhibited by the Spencers. Now the Cassadines could have that experience. Love. Acceptance. Intimacy. Stefan looked forward to getting to know Kristina as intimately as he knew Alexis and Nikolas. He hoped the bond with her would become as strong. A little sister. It made him smile just to think of it.  
  
The smile turned into a frown as he realized something. He was much more excited by finding out Kristina was his sister than when the same revelation occurred with Alexis. He shrugged. The situation with Alexis was far different. He recalled the ugly circumstances of that event. She had made him think that Katherine was his sister - a prospect that filled him with horror and revulsion. Later it turned out that it was in fact Alexis that was his sister. Part of him had felt relief that the romantic feelings he had for Katherine were not incestuous. Yet, he had also felt a certain grief whose origin eluded him. He should have felt glad that Alexis, with whom he had such intimate ties, was not a distant cousin, but in fact his sister. Yet the loss was there anyway. Unable to come to grips with such emotions, he had chalked it up to his continuing anger at her betrayal. He had given her the kiss of death, declaring her no longer a part of his family. When he later found out she was his sister, then the hurt and grief he felt must have been because as his sister, her betrayal cut that much deeper. He ignored the little voice that said it was semantics. Just because her position on the family tree was different did not mean her betrayal was any worse. But it was the only explanation he could come up with at the time. Later, none of it mattered because a bigger issue needed to be addressed - Helena and the threat she posed to their very lives. Now, after a long and bloody battle, the threat was gone. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But like a log that has been lifted from the ground, the rot and vermin beneath is now exposed to the light of day.  
  
Alexis. Stefan got up to pour another glass of brandy. Different scenes of the past couple of weeks flitted through his mind in a morbid montage. As he sat down, one scene in particular stayed with him. He and Bobbie had just been taken to the conference room where Alexis was being held. His relief at seeing her intact had turned to anger as she revealed her dream of being rescued by Sonny Corinthos. He had dismissed his anger at the time, because of course she would want to be rescued. But why had it angered him? Stefan rubbed his hand along his beard. Maybe it was frustration that he had been unable to save his family himself. It had eaten him up inside as he had tried to open the vent while Alexis and Bobbie argued about Sonny. He had finally had enough and barked at them to stop and help him. He wanted to hear no more about Sonny and his sister's bizarre devotion to him. There were more urgent matters at hand. Now the situation was no longer urgent, and Stefan had time to ruminate on his feelings.  
  
Stefan set the glass down. He did not want to ruminate on his feelings. Alexis was going to associate with whoever she wanted, and he had to accept that. Just as he had to accept Gia, or face a life without Nikolas in it. He did not want to face a life without Alexis either. Or Kristina for that matter. He smiled as he thought of Kristina. She was like a ray of sunshine in the Cassadine family. Ready to come in and spread warmth and love around. She was already making changes. He still couldn't get over the outfit Alexis was wearing at Ned's the other night. He had walked in with Nikolas and Gia, and could not believe his eyes when he saw her. She looked so different. Relaxed. Soft. Feminine. He was so used to seeing her as a lawyer. His sister. The girl he grew up with. Now he saw her as a woman. The idea disturbed him. His mind flashed to another scene in Helena's maze. Alexis asking him if he ever wondered why she didn't get married and have babies. He had not directly answered her question, because it had thrown him for a loop. He had never wondered those things because the idea of it was like a punch in the gut. But why? Didn't he want his sister to be happy? Maybe it was one of those possessive older brother things. He would probably feel the same way about Kristina some day. But suddenly the picture of Kristina holding a baby in her arms flashed in his mind, and he felt pleasure, not pain. She would make a wonderful wife and mother, he was sure. And he hoped that when she married he could give her away. So why couldn't he have that same vision for Alexis? He remembered her wedding day clearly. He had shown her as much support as he could give. But when she fled the wedding he had felt relief. Was it because deep down he didn't think Ned Ashton was the right man for her? Yes, probably. Of course, he didn't think Jasper Jacks had been good enough for her either, yet he had felt indifference about their marriage. But their marriage had been a farce, and he had known it.  
  
Stefan sighed and paced around the room. The only wedding he should be concentrating on is his nephew's. Nikolas and Gia were going to be married, and he wanted to make sure that this one would go off without a hitch. No doubts, recriminations or lies like every other marriage a Cassadine has entered into previously.  
  
PCPD jail  
  
Helena Cassadine sat in her jail cell, and finished the rest of her pressed turkey dinner. She had come so close to reaching Nikolas tonight. If only those two brats Lucky and Gia had not shown up. But she could see that the seeds were planted in her grandson's mind. What he needed was to be given a much bigger taste of his true destiny. He needed to take over the reigns of the Cassadine estate so he could truly understand the lure of power. That could only happen if Stefan was out of the way. Stavros should have killed him while he had the chance. It was unfortunate that she no longer had the means to hire someone to kill Stefan now. He has taken away all her powers of persuasion. But no matter. She didn't need money to strip Stefan of his position. She had waited a long time to play the particular card she now held in her hand. Many times she had been tempted to use it, just to wipe the smug self righteous look off his face. But she had known that there would come a day when she would need it more than anything. And that time was now.  
  
Penthouse living room  
  
Alexis sat on the couch and rubbed her neck. What a day. Actually spending a festive Thanksgiving with Cassadines. Who would have thought it? Except for the few ackward moments when Stavros was mentioned, there had been nothing but love and sharing. She was so happy that Nikolas was marrying Gia. She was such a ray of light in his life. Alexis desperately hoped it would work out. Weddings for the Cassadines always seemed more like curses than blessings. Alexis's own attempts at the union had been farces. She still couldn't believe that she had married Jax. She shook her head. At least she hadnt loved him. The split was amicable. He was still her friend. If she had actually gone through with the wedding to Ned...well, things were strained enough as it was with just a broken engagement. Imagine if they had gotten a divorce. She would have lost one of her best friends. Alexis frowned. How did she know they would have gotten a divorce? He was her friend. He was her lover. She loved him. Couldn't they have worked it out? She knew it would not have. There was something in her, holding her back from him. She was not able to give him what he truly needed. It would have been unfair to him.  
  
Alexis got up and went into the kitchen, feeling restless. She couldn't have popcorn, she was already stuffed to the gills from the feast at Wyndemere. Coffee would just make her more jittery. Decaf was out of the question - the regular stuff was bad enough. She went back into the living room and stared at the couch. The one Sonny had been sleeping on the night she had that dream. Alexis groaned and sat on the other couch, facing the opposite direction. Why did she have to think of that dream? She didn't want to think of Sonny sexually. He was forbidden to her. Not just because he was married, because that would end soon enough. Maybe. Not just because he was in love with Carly. Even if he returned her desire, having an affair with Sonny Corinthos would just be wrong. Every part of her (except the one) rebelled against the idea. So why was she having dreams about forbidden fruit? There were plenty of available good looking men out there. Taggert was very attractive, so was Mac Scorpio. Why couldn't she have dreams about them? No, scratch that. I don't want to dream about them. I don't want to dream about anyone at all. It would be a waste of time to get involved with anyone right now, when I can't even figure out why I would run screaming from Ned Ashton of all people. I irrationally want what I can't have, and run from what I can have. I should just concentrate on my job, and getting to know Kristina. And growing closer with the other Cassadines, Nikolas and Stefan.  
  
Stefan. Alexis had been proud of him today. Apologizing to Gia and welcoming her with open arms. He was growing so much. A light is finally beginning to shine in his dark world. Alexis wanted so much for him to be happy. His whole life has been bereft of love. Every romantic relationship he has had has been a runaway freight train. And Alexis got to be the one to seem them crash and burn. They had all been so wrong for him, from the very beginning she could tell. She only tried once, though, to meddle in his affairs. She had learned her lesson in the most devestating way. When he had given her the kiss of death, it had been like her whole world crumbling. She was so glad that he accepted her now. They were brother and sister.  
  
Alexis frowned. Why did that particular thought fill her with sorrow? Maybe because that time in her life had caused her such grief and pain. It hadn't been a particularly joyful thought to know that Mikkos Cassadine was her father. And the memory of Helena killing her mother was unbearable. To be so inexorably joined to such a clan was heartbreaking. She had wanted to be closer to Stefan and Nikolas. But not really that close.  
  
Penthouse guest room  
  
Kristina tossed and turned in her bed. Today had been a tornado of mixed emotions for her. Today she was able to give thanks for being reunited with the family whose blood ran in her veins. She was able to give thanks that they were safe now, and she could openly get to know them. She was able to give thanks that she now had the opportunity to grow close to her sister. But all this joy was tinged with sadness and lonliness. A year ago she had celebrated Thanksgiving with her adoptive family. The parents that raised her. People she had known all her life, and who knew her more intimately than anyone on earth. These people who knew her so completely were now gone. Lost to her forever. It had been New Years that they died in an explosive car crash on the autobahn, as they had sped home to Paris to be with her. They had been on their anniversary in Switzerland the week before. They hadnt wanted to be apart from her for Christmas, but she had insisted they go. It was their thirtieth anniversary after all, they needed some time alone. Thanksgiving had therefore been the last holiday she had shared with them. Ever. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her devastation when the German polizai had called her and told her the news. Before their death she had only been contemplating the idea of locating her sister. But losing the only family she had ever known spurred her on to seek out Alexis. Now she had not just her sister, but a brother and a nephew as well. But they were still strangers. She didn't know them, and they didn't know her. Kristina sighed. And she was in a strange city where she hardly knew anyone. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Why am I feeling so depressed? I'm not usually like this. I'm more of a silver lining kinda gal. Must be the doom and gloom atmosphere at Wyndemere. The feng shui was all out of whack. She would have to do something about it ASAP.  
  
  
  
Cassadine Yacht  
  
Nikolas lay in bed, Gia in his arms, listening to the sounds of the waves lapping the yacht. It was peaceful here, but he often missed the cottage. That was where his love for Gia was planted and took form. That was where he had felt some independence from his family. That was where he had grown closer to his mother and brother. It was where he felt like a normal human being. Not a prince. He sighed, but softly so as not to wake Gia. She wanted a fairy tale wedding. A royal wedding. He was sure Stefan wanted the same thing. He had so many mixed feelings at the moment. About his father, his grandmother, about the Cassadines in general. What did the future of the Cassadines look like? What was his role in that future? Stefan had made it clear he wanted Nikolas to take the Cassadine throne, or whatever you want to call it. Nikolas had made it clear in return that he didn't want the "honor." He wanted to lead a normal life. But he knew he couldn't put it off forever. He couldn't ignore it. Someday he would have to address his inheritance. His heritage. Maybe not soon, but eventually.  
  
His grandmother would have him believe that he really does want all this. That he has gotten a taste of power and would not be able to resist it. Was this true? Okay, maybe not. Helena telling the truth was laughable. Yet, why was he filled with so many doubts about his father? It was impossible to wear rose-colored glasses where his father was concerned - Stavros had wrought far too much havoc to dismiss. Yet in the end he showed the truth of his words - the words he spoke about loving Nikolas - by setting him free. Nikolas's throat tightened as he remembered begging his father to come with him, and the look of longing on his face as he refused. Was his father perhaps like Macbeth? Making horrible decisions for the sake of his passions and desires, and in the end being consumed by his decisions and his own arrogance? Nikolas would never know. In the space of one day he met his father and lost him. Lost all opportunity to really know him. Now he must again rely on the knowledge of others - those who hated Stavros, and one person who loved him obsessively. 


	2. Plans set in motion

Chapter 2  
  
1 week later  
  
Stefan was in his office at the hospital, talking on the phone to Dr. Jake Martin of Pine Valley. "I really appreciate you changing your mind about the consultant job, Dr. Martin. We really do need your expertise in emergency room management. Pine Valley Hospital is well known for its efficiency."  
  
"I'm glad to accept, Mr. Cassadine. I could use some time away right now. I'll be catching a plane out this afternoon and can be at the hospital bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you." Stefan hung up the phone and leaned back with a satisfied smile. He had been wooing Dr. Martin for quite awhile now. But the good doctor had put him off, claiming that he didn't want to leave Pine Valley, even for a short consultant job. Stefan had surmised that the reasons were personal, and had not pressed. But he was very glad that Dr. Martin had finally accepted the arrangement, even if it would be only temporary. His reverie was interrupted by his secretary buzzing him. "Mr. Cassadine? There is a gentleman here to see you from the law firm of Tyler and Rowland." Stefan frowned. That was the firm that Helena had had on retainer. That is, until he cut off her funds, and she was forced to accept the services of a novice public defender. His curiosity getting the better of him, he instructed his secretary to let the gentleman in. It was Sam Rowland. "Hello Mr. Cassadine. I'm sorry to barge in without an appointment, but this came up quite unexpectedly, and I wanted to take care of it as soon as possible. Its about your mother." Stefan frowned. "I thought you no longer represented Helena." Mr. Rowland cleared his throat. "We don't, not for any new business anyway. But this was something she had tasked us with a long time ago, and she just now called us today to enforce it." Mr. Rowland handed Stefan an envelope. "This is a sealed envelope she gave to us twenty years ago, after the death.er.presumed death of your brother Stavros. She said that it should only be delivered to you in the event of her death, Nikolas's death, or if she herself requests it. I've already gotten a signature from her stating that she has requested delivery of the letter, and now I only need a signature from you acknowledging that you have received it." Stefan stared at the letter, a deep sense of foreboding flooding his entire body. "Mr. Rowland, what are the legal consequences if I accept this envelope and open it? Is it like a subpeona?" "I don't know what is in the envelope, but I can say that unlike a subpeona, you have no legal responsibility to acknowledge the contents or follow any instructions that are contained therein. I think it is perfectly safe to accept it. You can do with it what you will."  
  
Stefan believed what the lawyer was saying. But he still felt extreme apprehension. Helena was capable of unleashing absolutely anything imaginable upon her family. He could refuse to look at the contents of the letter, and live in ignorance. But knowing Helena, if he did not, then it would come back to haunt him. Forewarned is forearmed. He took the letter and signed the release.  
  
Kelly's  
  
Nikolas and Gia are sitting at a table, and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Carly walks into the door, and sees Gia. "Gia! I have fantastic news. I'm going to be opening a new club soon, and I'm hoping that you will be at the grand opening." Gia looks startled. "You're opening a club? That's interesting. Um..sure, I'd love to come. I'm sure it will be a smash success." Carly smiles brilliantly, "I'm sure it will be too. Oh my! That's quite a rock you have on your finger, girl!" Gia's smile is just as wide. "Thank you! Nikolas gave it to me. We're engaged." Carly looks delighted. "That's fantastic." At this moment, Nikolas walks up to the table. Carly turns to him and says Congratulations, then the smile dies on her face. Nik asks, "Is something wrong?" Carly looks flustered. "No, nothing is wrong. I just realized.um.nothing." Gia frowns. "Carly, you never have a problem speaking your mind. Spill it."  
  
Carly clears her throat. "Well, when I looked at Nikolas, I suddenly remembered about Lucien Cane. I mean, Stavros Cassadine." Nikolas looks grave. Gia is uncomfortable, but says, "You know, you tried to warn me against him. I should have listened." Carly looks rueful. "I should have taken my own advice. After he apologized for his behavior in the park, we sorta became friends. I was asking his advice on a business deal. He kept popping up at my home. I guess he wanted to get close to me because of my Spencer connections. I had really warmed up to him the last time I saw him - he was talking about his son. I guess that was you, Nikolas." Nikolas looks up, startled. "He talked to you about me?" Carly nodded. "Its creepy now that I know the whole story. He was saying that his family had taken his son away from him and told him all kinds of lies about his father. He said he wanted more than anything to have a relationship with his son. Thinking of my own experience with Michael, I told him to never give up and fight for his son. Geez, all that time he was talking about you. He really twisted the situation to make himself out to be the victim, didn't he?" Gia looked angry. "He sure did. Where did he get off acting like the wronged one?" Nikolas didn't say anything.  
  
Carly looks up and sees Ned walking into Kelly's. She excuses herself and walks over to Ned. When he spots her, he gets a wary look on his face. Carly smiles ingratiatingly. "Hello Ned. How are you?" Ned narrows his eyes. "What do you want Carly?"  
  
Carly's smile falters abit, and she clears her throat. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person, and I know you normally wouldn't give me the time of day. But I'm hoping you will for Jax's sake." Ned sighs. "Just what is it you're plotting against Jax?" Carly laughs like he was joking. "Nothing of course, its what I'm plotting with Jax. He's agreed to finance a new nightclub for me. I expect it to be open in time for New Year's Eve." Ned's eyebrows go up. "So Jax is helping you out. That's a new one. So what do you want from me?" Carly smiles again. "Well, like I said I doubt you would ever do me a favor, but since it would benefit your close friend Jax, I figure you might hear me out." Ned sighs again. "Just spill it Carly." "Well, the grand opening of the club wouldn't be complete of course without some first rate entertainment. I thought it would be perfect if I could get someone to sing a song for the guests, someone that would bring down the house."  
  
Ned rubbed the back of his neck. "Carly, I have no desire whatsoever to perform on stage, even as a favor for Jax." Carly smiled condescendingly. "I wasn't talking about you. I'm looking for a woman. Someone who could belt out a torch song, you know what I mean? I know you mostly handle rock stars, but there was that one time you worked with Brenda Barrett. I was hoping you knew of a beautiful young lady with a fabulous voice who might be interested in performing at my club."  
  
Ned frowned thoughtfully. He immediately thought of Kristina. Would she be interested? She had already agreed to make a few recordings at the studio. How would she feel about performing live? Carly smiled encouragingly. "I can see your wheels turning. That means you know someone. Am I right?" Ned winced. "Ah.Carly, please don't push it. I do know someone like you describe, but I don't know yet if she'd be interested. Let me talk to her and feel her out." Carly looked eager, like she wanted to extract the woman's name from his brain so she could make her pitch directly. But Ned's face was set in stone, so she decided to take his advice and not push. "I appreciate this so much Ned. Please let me know as soon as you can. Here's my card." Ned paused before taking her card. Carly had business cards?  
  
Gia said to Nikolas, "You know, I was just thinking. Knowing Carly, I'm betting that her club will be the hottest place to be seen. And I'm also betting that it will be the hottest place to book for special occasions. Such as engagement parties." Nikolas frowned at her. "But we're already planning to have the party at Wyndemere." Gia sighed. "Nikolas, I think Wyndemere is a wonderful, majestic place. Truly I do. But it just isnt very.well I just don't think that it has what you might call a celebratory atmosphere." Nikolas's lips quirked. "You mean you don't think the gargoyles are.um.jolly?" Gia laughed. "Lets just say they inspire fear, not cheer. I think the Cassadine Prince and the Face of Deception should have their engagement party at the most happening place in town. And I think that place will be Carly's club." "Well, you know, it hasn't even opened yet. This means we would have to postpone the event." Gia shrugged. "That's okay. The engagement will be a long one, so its not necessary to have the party right away. Besides, it will give the gossips a chance to work themselves into a frenzy."  
  
Nikolas groaned. "Just how long of an engagement are you thinking, Gia?" "I told you, it takes at least a year to plan a wedding like the one I want." Nik rolled his eyes, then smiled indulgently. "Maybe my little brother will beat me to the altar after all." Gia raised one eyebrow. "If Elizabeth ever gets back to town, maybe. But what does this have to do with him? Are you having some sort of contest? Is that why you asked me to marry you, because little brother had the gall to get engaged first?" Nik laughed. "You have to be one of the most paranoid people on earth. You aren't related to Luke by chance are you?" Gia laughed with him. "Don't ever say stuff like that. Especially not in front of Taggert. Luke's not one of his favorite people." "Yeah, well at least I didn't suggest you were related to Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Pine Valley, Jake's penthouse  
  
Greenlee burst through the door and saw Jake packing his suitcase. "So the rumor I heard is true. You're leaving me!" Jake raised one eyebrow. "Leaving you, Greenlee? In order to leave you I would have to be with you in the first place, right?" Greenlee sighed and ignored the question. "You can't go! What about your family? What about your friends? I thought you loved Pine Valley!" Jake laughed. "Yes I do, but I don't think the city will crumble if I am gone a few weeks." Greenlee frowned and slumped down on the couch. "A few weeks? I thought you were leaving for good. That you had taken a job in another city." Jake rolled his eyes. "Typical rumor, developing a life on its own. For the record, Greenlee, I am taking a job in another city." Greenlee leaped up and grabbed his arm. "Its all my fault isnt it? I broke your heart by accepting Leo's marriage proposal! Oh Jake don't go! You mean so much to me! You are my best friend, I couldn't stand it if you left me!" Jake pulled her hand off his arm and grasped her shoulders. "Greenlee would you cut the dramatics for just one second. I'm not leaving for good. I do have a job, but it is a consulting job. Which means it is temporary. I will be back." He let go of her shoulders. "And this has nothing to do with you and Leo. I knew all along that you still loved him. I knew that given the chance you would go back to him. And that is exactly what happened. We are both adults. We had a nice time together, while it lasted, now it is time to move on."  
  
Greenlee narrowed her eyes. "Move on? Is that what you plan to do? Is it so easy to forget about me? Is it so easy to shrug me off, pretend that what we had didn't matter?" Jake slammed his suitcase shut. "What is your problem? You are allowed to go through life, making whatever choices you want, moving on to something new. But you refuse to accept others doing the same? You broke your engagement to Leo, but then when he moved on to someone else you couldn't let it go. Yes, you were right that he made a huge mistake by marrying Laura. The whole thing was a disaster, just as you predicted. But even if it wasn't, even if it had turned out to be the best choice he ever made, you wouldn't have been able to handle it. You would have still stuck your nose in until you got him back. Now that you have gotten him back, you can't be content with letting me move on with my life. Face it Greenlee, the world does not fall prostrate at your feet and remain there. You have made your choice, now walk away and don't look back. Please." Greenlee stood there, speechless. Her huge brown eyes pleaded with him to understand. To hold her. To love her. But he was right. She had chosen Leo. It wasn't fair to Jake. She sighed. "Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry. You and I both knew that my feelings for Leo would get in the way, yet we plowed on anyway. I didn't want to hurt you." Jake caressed her cheek. "I have no regrets, Greenlee. I will never forget our time together. I just need to get away for a little while. But I will be back, and maybe we can still be friends. Just not as close as before. Okay." She smiled tremulously and nodded. Then walked out the door. 


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3  
  
Stefan's office  
  
The attorney left and Stefan sat in his chair, staring at the envelope. His intercom buzzed again. "Mr. Cassadine, Alexis Davis is here to see you." Stefan paused in surprise, then told his secretary to let her in. Alexis walked into the room. "Alexis. How is it that you know when I need you the most?" Alexis stopped in front of his desk, her mouth open to reply, but unable to say anything. Finally words came to her. "Um..what do you mean, Stefan?"  
  
Stefan indicated that she should sit down. "I mean that something possibly very serious has come up, and I need your presence to go forward." Alexis frowned. "Do you mean you want my legal expertise?" Stefan smiled. "No, your expertise for reassurance." Alexis looked at him strangely. "Oh. Okay. What exactly is the problem?" Stefan held up the envelope. "This was just delivered by Helena's lawyer. Her former lawyer rather." Alexis groaned. "What scheme has she cooked up from her jail cell?"  
  
Stefan put the letter down. "She didn't exactly cook it up from her jail cell. This envelope is twenty years old." Alexis's eyes widened in confusion, so Stefan related Mr. Rowland's tale. Alexis rubbed her brow and cleared her throat. "So whatever this is, it most likely has to do with Stavros?" "Possibly." "Can't she ever give that man up? He's dead! Or at least I hope and pray that he is."  
  
Stefan stood up and paced around the room. "Do you think it was a mistake to accept the envelope?" Alexis shook her head. "No of course not. I understand how Helena works. If you had not accepted the envelope.and if you don't look at the contents.it would come back to haunt you later. She would make sure you know what is in there, somehow. Better now, in private, than later, perhaps in public."  
  
Stefan stopped by her chair and put his hand on her shoulder. "We think alike, Alexis." He smiled. She looked flustered and laughed nervously. "Well we are brother and sister. I'm beginning to understand what a sibling connection can be like. Kristina and I are strangers to each other, but its almost like we've known each other all our lives. Speaking of Kristina, and Nikolas for that matter, should they be here for this?"  
  
Stefan frowned and continued pacing. "I do not think it is necessary to involve them until we know for sure what is going on. Besides," he stopped and turned to her, "my curiosity is getting the better of me. I don't think I want to wait until they arrive." Alexis smiled ruefully. "Like a band-aid, right? Better to get it over with quickly."  
  
Stefan sat at his desk and picked up the envelope again. He looked up at Alexis, and silent understanding passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Stefan cleared his throat and opened the envelope. First he pulled out a small key. He frowned at this, but set it aside. Next he pulled out a piece of paper. He read the contents aloud.  
  
My dearest Stefan,  
  
1 Sometimes I wonder if you ever gave any thought to why I have always hated you, why I always ignored you in favor of Stavros. Many times I wanted to tell you and everyone else the truth. But information can be very valuable, and this little tidbit seemed like something that would be priceless if wielded at just the right moment. Hopefully I will never have occasion to use this information. Hopefully all will go as I have planned, and it will not be necessary. After all, it does involve certain facts that would be an embarrassment to me. But I do not mind being embarrassed if it will prevent the one thing that I dread most. You must not ever have ultimate control of the Cassadine empire. Now that Stavros is dead at the hands of that murderer, Luke Spencer, my only hope now is in his darling son, Nikolas. I will consent to let you run the empire until he comes of age, but then I will make sure that you do not share in his glory. If I should die before seeing this happen, or if he should die, then you will get this letter. Or if something else that I cannot predict happens, then you will get this letter.  
  
2  
  
3 As of the time I am writing this letter, I know of secret government experimentations that will make it possible someday to read DNA from a sample of hair. My darling Mikkos gave me a lock of his hair when we were courting. I have kept this lock of hair in a small box in my bedroom all these years. You now hold the key to that box. You may need that lock of hair in order to prove what I am now about to tell you.  
  
4  
  
5 Mikkos was very attentive to me until we had our son, Stavros. Once the Cassadine Prince had been born, he was content to concentrate his focus on business, so that he could increase the fortune that would one day go to his beloved son I was content to lavish affection on our beautiful Stavros. Mikkos went away on business trips frequently. I know that he visited other women, but it didn't matter. I also had my share of men who were more than willing to keep me company. Then one day I discovered that I was going to have another child. I knew that Mikkos was not the father. I was quite mortified, but I told Mikkos the truth. He told me that no wife of his was going to go through the humiliation and possible physical damage of a back alley abortion. He told me to have the baby and he would raise it as his own. He had his heir, his prince, so it didn't matter. A few years later I had reason to wish that he had not accepted my illegitimate child so readily, because he forced me to accept his own bastard child from another woman. I have despised both you and Alexis for years because of your origins. It was the last straw when Mikkos had yet another bastard child by the same woman just a few years ago. I took care of that problem once and for all.  
  
But I digress. The point of my letter is this, Stefan. You are not a Cassadine. You are the offspring of an unfortunate alliance of mine. I do not even know who your real father is, but I can assure you that it is not Mikkos. I can also assure you that if you do not make this fact known to the public, the proper people will be notified in a similar letter to this one.  
  
  
  
Your mother, always,  
  
Helena Cassadine 


	4. Past Present Future

Chapter 4  
  
Stefan's office  
  
The letter slipped from his trembling hands. He had read the letter with a businesslike air, the words not really penetrating until the end. His face revealed the devestation he felt. Alexis walked around the desk and put her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head to her chest. "Stefan," she whispered. "It's just another one of Helena's lies." He closed his eyes and pulled away. He stood up and grasped her shoulders. "Is it, Alexis? I cannot say that I agree. It rings too true. I had never understood how she could love one son so obsessively, and hate the other. How could she hate me? What had I ever done to her? Now I know, its because I was an embarrassing reminder of her infidelity. The same reason that she hated you because of Mikkos's infidelity. It all makes sense!" He let go of her and sat down again, unable to stand any longer on shaky legs.  
  
Alexis sat down on the edge of his desk. "There you go again, trying to understand what goes on in that twisted mind of hers. She knows you have spent your whole life trying to please her, trying to understand why she didn't love you. She knows that you would grab at any reason she would give to justify her hate. Don't trust her! She is once again lying. Once again trying to make sure you can never be truly a part of this family. By coming up with this scheme, she is trying to outcast you like she couldn't outcast me. What other reason could she have for sending you this drivel? If it were true, why reveal it all now? What would be the point?"  
  
Stefan jabbed a finger at the letter. "Her point is stated in her letter. She does not want me to have complete control of the Cassadine empire." Alexis shrugged. "But Nikolas is still alive, he is still the heir. So I say once again, why now?" Stefan stood up again and looked into her eyes. "Nikolas came to me the other day and told me that he visited Helena the night of Thanksgiving." Alexis's eyes widened. "He told me that she had tried to convince him that he was just like his father, and that he should take control of the empire. He emphatically refused. Since she is in jail, and without leverage, she is afraid that he will completely relinquish control of the empire to me, and she does not want that to happen. If it is proven that I am not a Cassadine, Nikolas will have no choice but to take over the reigns. I'm willing to bet that Helena hopes such power will corrupt him, and make him susceptible to her manipulation."  
  
Alexis covered her face with her hands, unable to grasp all that has taken place. "If its true that there is a lock of hair in that box, how do we know it belonged to Mikkos? If we test your DNA against that in the hair, it proves nothing. It just proves that whoever that hair came from is not related to you." Stefan paced the office once again. "That is true, Alexis. But if we all test our DNA against that sample, it should prove whether or not it is Mikkos. You and Kristina and Nikolas are definitely descended from Mikkos. If all three of your DNA matches the hair, then that would be proof. If mine does not...it means Helena was telling the truth, and I have no right to be a part of this family at all."  
  
Alexis stood up and confronted Stefan. "Even if it turns out that you are not the son of Mikkos, you are still a Cassadine. Mikkos made you a part of his family. And I will always love you, no matter what. The same goes for Nikolas." Stefan smiled and caressed her cheek. "I understand what you are saying. I meant of course that I have no legal right." Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. "Just because I am a lawyer doesn't mean that I give a flying fig about legalities when it comes to the people I love." Stefan sighed and pulled her into a long hug.  
  
Wyndemere  
  
As Nikolas took the ferry to Spoon Island, he contemplated the rest of his life. Now that he was getting married, he felt like he should have a job. More than once Stefan had offered to have him share in the responsibilities of running the family business, but Nikolas recoiled at the idea of it. He wanted to keep all of it at arms length. Didn't want to even come close to accepting his position as the Cassadine heir. He did have some ideas though, about what he could do. He didn't want to be a rock star, as Gia had urged him to do after the Nurses Ball. But he did enjoy music a great deal. He was talking to Kristina yesterday about her involvement with L&B records. She had initially desired to be a part of the business end, until Ned Ashton had persuaded her, more like dared her, to become a performer. Nikolas was as confident as Ned that she would become a huge hit. As they had talked more and more about L&B, Nikolas had begun to wonder if perhaps he should ask Ned for a job behind the scenes. Nikolas suspected that he would enjoy being part of the music business. And it would give him the opportunity to get to know his new relative. He also suspected that Stefan was not going to be thrilled with the idea of a Cassadine becoming a singing sensation. If Nikolas were in, say, promotions, he could assure Stefan that Kristina's rising star would not be an embarrassment to the family. Nikolas had shared these tentative thoughts with Kristina, and she had agreed to gently feel Ned out about it.  
  
As Nikolas stepped from the ferry onto dry land, he felt a surge of hope that it would all work out. He felt so keenly the pull of his father's ghost, that he wanted nothing more than to be as different from his father as possible. Holding down a normal job, in a normal house, with a normal, sorta, wife would help a great deal. He looked at Wyndemere as he approached the front door. Dark and foreboding, this was not the life he wanted. He would make his own way. He would.  
  
When Nikolas walked into the study, Stefan hugged him a long long time. Nikolas knew that something must be up. "Uncle, what is wrong?" Stefan's attempt at a smile was a miserable failure. "Its not something I can talk to you about right now. I would like you and the rest of the family to meet me tomorrow morning at my office at General Hospital. We can talk about it then. But please, you came to speak to me about something?"  
  
Nikolas looked like he wanted to pursue the issue, but shrugged it off instead. "I hope you will be okay with this, Uncle, but Gia and I have a change of plans regarding our engagement party." Stefan frowned. "What is it you want?" Nikolas cleared his throat. "Today Carly Corinthos told us that she and Jasper Jacks are opening a new nightclub that should be ready by New Years. She invited us to the opening. Gia was very enthusiastic about it, she knows Carly and knows that it will probably be a huge success. She also believes that it would be a great place for special occasions. She wants the party to be held there. I would have to say that I agree with her. I think it is the type of place that would be more condusive to a.uh.festive atmosphere." Stefan stood up and paced the room. "If it werent for the fact that you are probably the hundreth person to comment on the gloomy décor of this house, I would probably be insulted." Nikolas stood up. "I really hope you aren't upset. This is a wonderful house. It really fits your personality.I mean." Stefan held up his hand. "Please don't go on. I am not angry with you, Nikolas. No more than I was angry with Chloe when she gave her definite opinions on this place. If she were still alive, she would quite agree with you that this is no place for an engagement party. Very well, I shall approach Mrs. Corinthos about booking her club for your party." Nikolas smiled brightly. "Thank you Uncle. Gia and I greatly appreciate this." "Not a problem. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss before we go in to dinner?" Nikolas paused. It wasn't his place to mention Kristina's new pursuits. And he didn't want to go into his own ideas until they were a little more firm. "Nothing at all. Lets eat, I'm starving."  
  
Alexis's penthouse, guest room  
  
Kristina woke up the next morning to birds chirping on the balcony. She smiled. A sign that this was going to be a good day. At least she hoped it would be. When she got home from Ned's last night, Alexis had been in a strangely somber mood. She had refused to discuss what was on her mind, but mentioned that all the Cassadines needed to meet at Stefan's office at the hospital bright and early the next day. Kristina tried to shake off her sense of foreboding. They were all together now, a team. They could face anything together.  
  
Kristina laughed as she recalled the look on Alexis's face when she told her about her latest escapade with Ned. Ned had asked her to come over so they could discuss the possibility of Kristina singing at the opening of a new club. Alexis was quite surprised at the news that Carly Corinthos was going to open a new club, and with the financial backing of Jax of all people. Jax was the only reason Kristina agreed to do the performance, since her one encounter with Carly had not impressed her. Carly had lied to her and pumped her for information that would be used against Angel and Jax. On the other hand, this same woman had helped Jax help Angel to escape prosecution for murdering her father. Kristina sighed. This Carly seemed like a complicated woman. Which wasn't all that surprising since her husband was Sonny Corinthos, who had many depths.  
  
Kristina sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair, thinking about her older sister's relationship with Sonny Corinthos. Despite protests on both sides that they were just friends and business associates, there was definitely something more. She still didn't know Alexis all that well, but her impression of her so far seemed to clash with the reality that Alexis had a thing for this man. It just didn't seem to fit with her personality. Kristina went to the closet to peruse what she would wear today. Of course, most people at one time or another in their life got crushes on people who were totally inappropriate.  
  
Kristina remembered one crush she had a few years ago when she was flitting around Europe with a pack of people looking for one adventure after another. Leo du Pres was the most madcap of the bunch. They had a lot of fun together, but he was completely untrustworthy. He admitted to being somewhat of a gold digger. Kristina smiled as she realized it was a good thing he didn't know that she was now part of an extremely wealthy family. No, that was unfair. She'd heard in the rumor mill that he had been settled in one town for the last couple of years and was now married. Kristina had always known there was a spark of virtue in him somewhere. And she had known that she would not be the one to inspire that spark to grow. Which was just fine. It had been a crush, and she had gotten over it rather quickly. But she remembered those times fondly.  
  
She just hoped that Alexis's thing for Sonny was just a crush and something to be gotten over just as quickly as hers had been. Pain and heartache lay that way, and Kristina wasn't sure why Alexis would even go there. But then again, why had Alexis run away from Ned Ashton, who was surely good for her? Kristina shrugged. Hopefully some day Alexis would run to someone who would make her extremely happy. Someone who could love her unconditionally, understand her, share a silent bond with her. A bond similar, perhaps, to the one she shared with Stefan. Kristina smiled. If it werent for the fact that they were brother and sister, she would almost think that Stefan was the perfect man for Alexis. But that was probably because they grew up together and knew each other so intimately. They had gone through a lot of pain together, which no one else could even begin to comprehend. Kristina looked at herself one last time in the mirror, and left her room. 


	5. Reactions

Stefan's office  
  
Stefan held out his arms to Kristina for her to hug him. She smiled beautifically. "Stefan it is so good to see you!" Stefan smiled back. "Likewise of course. I thought Alexis would be with you?" "Oh, she had to take care of some business matters first, but she said she would be here soon." Stefan frowned. "Business? With Sonny Corinthos perhaps?" Kristina looked at him knowingly. "No, one of her other clients." There was a pause. "You don't like Sonny Corinthos, do you?" Stefan shook his head. "No, I never have. I could never understand why Alexis would choose to have such a man as her client." Kristina tilted her head. "I think I know why. There are many people in this town, especially the police department, that would love to put Sonny in jail and throw away the key. And they might be willing to bend the rules to do it. As much as Alexis dislikes what Sonny does for a living, she can't stand the idea of someone being railroaded." Stefan smiled. "I've always admired her integrity. Its just a shame that she is wasting it on Sonny Corinthos." Kristina narrowed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that this is about more than their business relationship?" Stefan raised one eyebrow. "I." The intercom buzzed and the secretary announced that a Dr. Jake Martin had just arrived. Stefan told her to send him in.  
  
Jake walked into the office, and the first person he focused on was the woman with long red hair. She smiled at him. Not politely, as most strangers might, but with a genuine warmth and gladness, like he was an old friend. He smiled back, just as warmly, until he heard someone clearing their throat. He tore his gaze away from the woman and looked at the man standing behind the desk, who said, "Dr. Martin I presume?" Both Jake and the mysterious woman burst out in laughter at the same time. The man obviously did not share the joke. "I'm.uh...sorry. Yes, I am Jake Martin. I presume you are Stefan Cassadine." Stefan nodded and held out his hand. Jake took it. "Yes, Dr. Martin, I am Stefan Cassadine. Thank you so much for coming to Port Charles. This is my.sister, Kristina Cassadine." Kristina smiled widely as she shook his hand. "How do you do?" she asked with a hint of laughter. Stefan cleared his throat again. "I must apologize myself. After our telephone call yesterday I meant to set up an appointment for you with Dr. Alan Quartermaine. He will be heading up the ER project with you. Unfortunately a family matter came up that now requires my urgent attention. If you will excuse me a moment I will have my secretary arrange something so that you can begin work immediately." Stefan stepped into the outer office.  
  
Kristina walked over to a side table where a vase was resting. "So Jake, I take it you are here on business?" She set the vase on another table, and removed the sculpture that was there. "Yes, your brother asked me to do some consulting for the hospital. I'll be here a few weeks." Kristina put the sculpture on the desk, and proceeded to move the desk lamp to the other side of the desk, and putting the sculpture where the lamp had been. "So where do you live?" "I live in Pine Valley, PA." Kristina went to the other side of the desk and started moving around the items there, such as the stapler, intercom, and even the CPU. "You know, I think I've heard of that place. It sounds familiar. Well I hope you like Port Charles. I do so far. At least what I've seen of it." Jake just looked at her busy activity. "Um..can I ask you a question?" She looked up and smiled. "Sure, what do you want to know?" "Well, does your brother mind that you are rearranging his desk? I mean, if my brother Tad came into my office and did that, I would probably tackle him. Not that your brother would tackle you. Or maybe he would, but he just doesn't seem the type. Anyway, I guess it just struck me is all." Kristina laughed delightedly. "Oh, its just a habit of mine. I havent rearranged anything of Stefan's before, but I think he appreciates efficiency, and that's all I'm trying to do here. I don't think he'd tackle me either, but if he does I can hold my own." They laughed together. Jake decided that she was a sprite and wondered if he could get to know her better. Or maybe he shouldn't. Greenlee was somewhat of a sprite too. And look where that had gotten him. Of course, no one was like Greenlee, and it wasn't like he was going meet another woman who was hung up on Leo du Pres.  
  
The door opened and Stefan walked in with a man wearing a doctor's coat. Stefan made the introductions. "Dr. Martin, this is Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Alan, this is Dr. Jake Martin. Alan, I don't know if you've met my sister, Kristina Cassadine. She was staying at Ned Ashton's place for a short while." Alan shook hands with Jake, and then looked at Kristina in surprise. "No, I hadnt met her. But my father had mentioned her once. I didn't realize she was your sister." Kristina shook his hand. "It's a long story, Dr. Quartermaine. I have indeed met your father, he is quite a hoot. I've also met your daughter Skye." She said the last bit politely. Alan's lips quirked ruefully. "Don't take her at face value, Kristina. I'm happy to say there is more to her than meets the eye." Alan turned to Jake. "Skye lived in Pine Valley for a while. She went by the name Chandler then. Did you know her, Jake?" Jake rubbed his chin and looked pained. "Um..yes I knew her. She was well acquainted with my brother Tad." There was a long silence. Alan smiled ruefully. "Well, enough of that. Dr. Martin, how about I give you a tour of the hospital?" Jake looked relieved at the change of subject. "Call me Jake, and that sounds good to me. Nice meeting you Mr. Cassadine. I hope I see you around Kristina." She smiled back at him and waved goodbye. She couldn't help but be glad that the Cassadines weren't the only disfunctional family around.  
  
Alexis and Nikolas walked into the office a short time later, and Stefan indicated that they should all sit down. Calmly he told Nikolas and Kristina about the visit from Helena's attorney, and read them the letter. They sat in stunned silence for a moment, then Nikolas exclaimed, "What the hell is going on here? It was bad enough that I have had to put up with the revelation that you were my father, and then the subsequent revelation that you were not my father. Now I find out that you aren't even related to me at all?!?!" Stefan swallowed, "Nikolas." but Nikolas continued his rant, "First I find out that Alexis was the daughter of Mikkos, and then Kristina came along as yet another offpspring. I was beginning to think that he was a very prolific man. Apparently not prolific enough. Why does it always seem like relatives come in and out of the Cassadine family like it's a revolving door?" "Nikolas, please." "You just don't get it do you? Throughout all the turmoil that I've suffered, all the changes that I've dealt with, one thing always remained constant. You were the one who raised me, and you were the one who I knew was a part of me. Now I find out that it isnt true?" Stefan stood up. "It still is true! I did raise you, and I am still a part of you. No one can take that away."  
  
Kristina spoke up. "He's right Nikolas. When I found out that the people who raised me were not my real parents, it hurt a great deal. But I realized that just because we werent related by blood, it didn't make me love them any less. And it didn't make our bond any less real." Alexis cleared her throat. "Just as it didn't make my relationship with Stefan any closer when I found out we were more than cousins." She looked at Stefan. "And we certainly won't grow apart if this news turns out to be true." Stefan smiled and took Alexis's hand.  
  
Nikolas ran his hand through his hair. "I apologize for my outburst. This was just.this was just the last straw." Alexis stood up and hugged Nikolas. "I can't really blame you for your feelings. Our family has been somewhat of a revolving door. And considering your recent experience with your father, I can imagine you are already pretty raw right now." Nikolas nodded, fighting back tears. "Uncle, this has to be hardest on you." He looked at Stefan searchingly.  
  
Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. "It has been hard. I think what galls me the most is that while I am denied the paternity of Mikkos Cassadine, I cannot escape the reality that Helena is still my mother. And that she hated me for something that was her own fault. But her hating me does not hurt nearly as much as her allowing me to grow up with Alexis, raise Nikolas, and run the Cassadine empire. For my whole life I was part of this family, and I was allowed to make it mine. But now its been all taken away from me in one fell swoop. Maybe you are right, Nikolas. I don't belong to anything. And nothing belongs to me."  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence. Stefan had never opened up that much before. Tears were streaming down Alexis's cheeks. "Stefan, you are so wrong. We are still your family. If not by blood, then most certainly by love." Stefan smiled warmly at her. "Thank you.Natasha." He self- consciously wiped a tear from his eye, now slightly embarrassed that he had bared so much of himself to them. He cleared his throat and took a box out from his desk drawer. "This is the box that Helena was speaking of in her letter. I have not opened it yet, and I will do so now." He took the key out of the envelope and opened the box.  
  
Inside the box was a clear plastic pouch with a lock of hair in it. Also inside was a notecard written in Greek. Stefan read it aloud. "To my darling Helena. I want so much to be with you in person, but unfortunately business keeps us apart. Here is a lock of my hair so that I may comfort myself with knowing that you will still be touching a part of me. All my love, Mikkos." Stefan held up the pouch of hair. "Just because this note is with this hair, does not mean that the hair is that of Mikkos. I want all of us to contribute DNA for a test, so that we may know for sure who is a Cassadine, and who.is not." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. I have made an appointment with our DNA specialist here at the hospital. We can all go now.together."  
  
PCPD jail house  
  
Helena bid farewell to the grubby little man whom she had hired to spy on her family. It had not taken long to find a private detective who did not know about her sudden lack of funds. The pathetic man was so desperate for a job that he willingly took her word that she would pay him later. Fool. But at least she now had some valuable information. The PI had just come from the hospital to inform her that the Cassadines were all getting blood tests. That means the letter had been delivered and was now being acted upon.  
  
Helena frowned as she thought about the other news the PI shared concerning the newest addition to the Cassadine family. Kristina. She thought the little brat had been taken care of long ago. Apparently the man she had paid well to get rid of the baby had been too stupid and weak to finish the job, and had given her up for adoption. Now she was about to make a laughingstock out of the Cassadine name by following in her mother's footsteps and becoming a singer. It was bad enough that Alexis had become an attorney. A Cassadine peddling her services to the highest bidder. But Kristina's actions were much worse. An entertainer of the masses. Helena shuddered. Nikolas needed to take control of this family, and soon. Once he understands what it means to be a true Cassadine, he will come to Helena for her wisdom, and she will instruct him on how to deal with Mikkos's by- blows. 


	6. Strange Encounters

Chapter 6  
  
L&B Records  
  
Nikolas and Kristina sat on the sofa, waiting for Ned to finish in his office. "Thank you, Kristina, for not saying anything to Stefan and Alexis yet about your new singing career. I was hoping to get my own deal with L&B firmed up so that we could announce our plans together." Kristina smiled and shook her head. "Its no problem. Anyway, I don't think it would have been wise to spring it on them right after Helena's bombshell. Its been a couple of weeks though, I think now is the time to tell them." Nikolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nikolas, are you sure you still want to work for L&B? I mean, if it turns out that Stefan is not a Cassadine, you might have to take over running the empire." Nikolas was silent for a moment, a muscle working in his cheek. "Kristina, I want so much for a normal life. At least for a little while. I could see doing it in ten years, but now? I'm just not ready. Stefan may turn out to not be a Cassadine, but he knows more than anyone how to run the show. I could simply hire him on to keep doing what he has been doing for years." Kristina bit her lip. "Are you sure that he would want to do that? He may feel bitter about working hard at something that doesn't belong to him, that he would someday have to turn over to someone else." Nikolas shook his head. "That's what his life has been about up till now anyway. He always knew he would turn the empire over to me someday. He groomed me for such an event. He made absolutely sure that when he did turn the reigns over to me, I would be ready for it. Which is why I hope he understands that right now I'm still not ready for it." Kristina sighed. "I don't know. Somehow I fear that when the results come in, his feelings may change. He may decide he wants to wash his hands of the Cassadines forever." Nikolas put his hand on hers. "I know my uncle. He will surely be deeply upset by this whole thing. But he would never abandon us. He would never throw away all that he has worked to accomplish. You can bet that Helena is counting on him to do just that. But she will not win. She will not defeat Stefan in the end. He will stand tall and proud with this family, whether he belongs to the Cassadines by blood or not. And no matter what happens, he will still be my uncle by blood. He will consider it his familial duty to steer my path, just as he has always done."  
  
Ned came down the stairs from his office, with some paperwork in his hands. "Here is your employment contract, Nikolas. It says that you will be working in Promotions, and your first assignment will be to make sure that Kristina gets plenty of publicity. With your previous experience in public relations, that shouldn't be too difficult." Nikolas laughed as he looked at the contract. "It won't be difficult because Kristina is going to blow everyone away."  
  
They were discussing some of the finer points of the contract when the door burst open and Carly strode in. She stopped when they all turned and stared. She smiled breezily, "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Ned, but I was hoping you could give me an update on a singer for my club? Its only about three more weeks until the opening, and I really need to know." She stared at Kristina. "Wait a minute. Aren't you that girl who was staying at Angel's lake house?" Kristina smiled cooly. "Yes, I was the one that you grilled for information about Angel and Jax. My name is Kristina." Carly narrowed her eyes. "Yes, well Angel is gone, so why are you still here?" Ned folded his arms. "Um.Carly." Kristina waved her hand at Ned. "No its okay. Carly, I didn't come to Port Charles to see Angel. I'm sure you are acquainted with Alexis Davis?" Carly's expression turned sour. "Oh yes, I know her quite well. The tramp is trying to steal my husband." Kristina cleared her throat. "Obviously you don't know her well enough. But never mind. Angel was helping me to locate my sister. When we discovered Alexis was my sister, Jax offered to bring me here to meet her."  
  
Carly's eyes widened. "Alexis is your sister? Well, whaddya know. So tell me, are you two a lot alike? Are you cozying up to Nikolas here to try and steal him away from Gia?" Kristina, Ned and Nikolas laughed. Nikolas spoke up. "Uh, Carly, Kristina happens to be Alexis's full sister. Like Alexis, Kristina is a Cassadine, and therefore my aunt." Carly folded her arms and tossed her hair. "Okay so that would be a little weird. Then maybe you're here because you want Ned? Was Jax a bit too sophisticated for you? Do you enjoy going after your sister's cast-offs?" Ned exclaimed, "That's enough Carly!" Kristina frowned. "What is your problem with me? Whatever you think Alexis is doing with Sonny has nothing to do with me." Carly shrugged. "Lets just say that it's easier to make enemies than friends. And I won't have to worry about being stabbed in the back." Kristina's eyes widened. "You always expect the worst in people don't you?" Carly rolled her eyes. "Why not? They expect the worst of me. Everyone shows their true colors sooner or later." Kristina shook her head sadly. Carly looked uncomfortable, as if she had revealed too much of her vulnerability.  
  
Ned ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Carly, you were asking me if I had found a singer for you. And you were asking Kristina why she was here at L&B. Well, those two questions have one answer. I asked Kristina if she would be willing to sing at the opening of your new club." Carly was aghast. She had come to L&B hoping to charm an entertainer, and had ended up alienating her instead. She flung her hands up. "Well, looks like once again I have screwed up something important. I suppose after my behavior, the answer is no?" Kristina tilted her head and surveyed Carly. "I told Ned that I would do it as a favor to Jax. I think, instead, I'd like to do it as a favor to you, Carly." Carly narrowed her eyes. "I don't want your charity, little miss Cassadine." Kristina shook her head. "Its not charity, it's a challenge. When someone expects the worst of me, I'm usually that much more determined to give them my best. And you'll get it Carly, but on one condition." Carly huffed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Here it comes. What is it you want?" Kristina smiled sweetly. "What I want is for you to relate to me as Kristina. Not as Alexis's sister, or Angel's housemate, or even as little miss Cassadine. Try to get to know me, without all the baggage. And I will of course extend the same courtesy to you." Carly narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "You have a deal, Kristina." She said the name with emphasis.  
  
Jax's Hotel Room  
  
Kristina was just about to knock on Jax's door, when it opened and he and Skye emerged. Jax beamed when he saw her. "Kristina! How lovely to see you!" Kristina smiled at him. "I'm glad I caught you, Jax. Hello, Skye." Skye narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Kristina. So tell me." Kristina interrupted Skye. "Please, don't. I've already had enough venom spewed at me for one day." Jax looked concerned. "What do you mean?" Kristina sighed. "I had a run-in with Carly Corinthos." Skye raised one eyebrow. "Well, if you've gotten Carly's back up, then maybe you're not so bad after all." Jax gave Skye a shut up look. "Are you okay, Kristina?" She smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. We came to an understanding. That's actually why I'm here. I wanted to tell you that I've agreed to sing for the opening of Carly's new club." Jax frowned. "Impulse?" Kristina frowned. "It wasn't impulsive!. I thought about it very seriously before agreeing." Jax laughed. "No, the name of the club is Impulse. I didn't know you were a singer, Kristina. I mean, I knew you sang well in the shower, but I figured it was just the acoustics." Skye glared daggers at Jax. Kristina laughed. "He wasn't in there with me, Skye! I usually sing loud enough for people in the next building to hear." Jax laughed also. "It was always a lovely sound to wake up to in the morning." Skye folded her arms, obviously displeased by the intimacy they shared.  
  
Jax cleared his throat, about to say something, when another voice, further away, was heard. "Kristina?" Everyone turned around to see Jake Martin coming down the hall. Kristina grinned. "Jake! How good to see you again. Is this where you're staying?" Jake stopped in front of her, and gazed down at her. "It certainly is. I'm glad to see you too. I confess that I've stopped by Stefan's office a few times in the past couple of weeks, hoping to see you there." Kristina's smile widened. "I usually see him at Wyndemere. I don't like to disturb him too much at work." She glanced over at Jax and Skye. "Where are my manners? Jake, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Jasper Jacks. Jax, this is Dr. Jake Martin." Jake and Jax shook hands. Kristina continued, "And I think I remember you saying to Dr. Quartermaine that you already know Skye?" Jake nodded at Skye. "Yes I do. Long time no see, Skye." Skye laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sure you would have liked it to be longer. So how is it that you know my father? Or was it Monica you spoke to?" "It was Alan. He asked if we'd met when you were in Pine Valley. I'm doing a consulting project for the hospital, and your father and I have been working a lot together." Skye looked concerned that more of her past had been revealed to her father. She wasn't proud of her behavior towards Tad Martin. Jake smiled wryly. "Its okay Skye, I'm not the gossiping type. I have no desire to dish dirt on your adventures in Pine Valley." Jax cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to rush off, but Skye and I have dinner reservations. It was nice meeting you Dr. Martin." Jake nodded politely as the couple strode off.  
  
Jake looked down at Kristina, who was eyeing him speculatively. "I admire that in a person, you know." Jake smiled winningly "Which one of my many charming traits are you referring to?" She laughed. "Discretion, of course. You respected Skye's privacy. I admire that." Jake shrugged. "I just hope others are being just as discreet about my personal life. So tell me about this Carly person. Is she just as bad as Skye when it comes to cattiness?" Kristina rolled her eyes. "I think they both wrote the book on How to Make Enemies and Alienate People. But I don't want to talk about them. Tell me, what have you been doing with yourself since you've been here?" Jake shrugged. "I've spent most of my time at the hospital. I've gotten really familiar with the cafeteria food. Alan finally kicked me out, told me to take a break. But the idea of sitting around my hotel room doesn't appeal at all. I don't suppose you would take pity on me and have dinner with me?" Kristina's smile was dazzling. "Jake, I would love to have dinner with you, sans pity."  
  
Alexis's penthouse  
  
Stefan loosened his tie and put his feet on the coffee table. He looked around the apartment as the tension drained from him. Alexis walked in from the kitchen, and he quickly took his feet off the table and assumed his usually stiffly erect pose. She flopped down on the other couch, then glanced up from the brochures she was sifting through. "What about Thai food? There is this place around the corner that delivers, and they have fabulous food." Stefan shrugged and smiled benignly. "Thai would be fine. Though I still don't understand why you insisted I meet you here. I'm sure the chef at Wyndemere would cook something fantastic." Alexis sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I had a long and difficult day at work Stefan. I want to relieve stress, and Wyndemere does not relieve my stress." Stefan nodded. "Well, that's fine. Lets see what's on the menu, shall we?" He stood up and walked over to the other couch where Alexis was sitting. He sat down next to her and leaned close to look at the menu she was holding. Alexis froze for a brief moment, then sprung to her feet. "You know, I think this menu is outdated. Let me go see if there is a more recent one."  
  
She rushed to the kitchen and once alone, leaned her head against a cabinet. What was wrong with her? Why did Stefan unnerve her so much? For the past two weeks she had been feeling increasingly flustered and anxious. When she invited Stefan over to her place, she hadn't anticipated that she would be as skittish as a colt. She didn't understand it. He had been to her place before. They'd been alone plenty of times. But for some reason, tonight he seemed to loom bigger than life in her home. Seeing him relaxing on her couch when he thought she wasn't looking, had amused her slightly. Stefan was so formal. He always kept people at arms length. Even her. But then he had sat down so close to her, and leaned over so she could feel his breath on her cheek. Maybe that was it. She was so used to him being at arm's length, that it startled her when he entered her personal space. Yes, of course. That had to be it. It was just the suddenness of an unfamiliar encounter. Nothing to be alarmed about.  
  
After Alexis bolted into the kitchen, Stefan ran his hand through his hair. Why had he sat so close to her like that? He could have just taken the menu from her hand. He breathed in, still catching the faint aroma of her perfume. He had never noticed it before. She wore it very subtly. Most times he could detect the perfume a woman was wearing from a few feet away, because they often wore too much. He stood up and paced around the room. Why was he thinking about his sister's perfume? This was madness. He stopped abruptly. His sister.maybe. He sighed. He hoped what she said before was true. About how even if he was no longer her brother, she would still love him. They would still have a bond. He couldn't bear the thought of her rejecting him, telling him to leave her alone now that they were no longer connected by blood. Maybe that was why he had sat on the couch so close to her. It was an unconscious need to have a physical connection with her, of skin if not of blood. He closed his eyes. No no no, he did not want to be thinking of her skin. She was his sister.maybe.  
  
Stefan's reverie was broken by Alexis walking back into the room. She stared at him, then shrugged. "I couldn't find a more recent menu. How about Italian?" Stefan paused before answering. "I don't think I'm very hungry right now. Perhaps I should just leave." Alexis stared at him some more, her mind screaming alternately to go go go and stay stay stay. She shrugged again. "Whatever you think is best." Stefan paused again, then grabbed his coat and opened the door. Sonny was standing there, his hand raised to knock. Stefan smiled bitterly. "See, one visitor is easily replaced by another." Stefan strode out the door and headed to the elevator. Sonny looked at the departing man speculatively, then strolled into the penthouse and closed the door. 


	7. Vulnerabilities

Alexis's Penthouse  
  
Alexis sank onto the couch and covered her face with her hands. "This really isnt a good time, Sonny." Sonny ignored her and sat on the other couch. "Stefan certainly seemed agitated. From the looks of it, so are you." Alexis put her hands down and sat back. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's my brother, and we are perfectly at ease with one another. We were going to have dinner together, and simply realized that neither of us had much of an appetite tonight." Sonny looked at her speculatively. "Not for food anyway." She glanced over at him, then did a double take as she caught his meaning. "Sonny Corinthos that is downright disgusting. Stefan is my brother!" Sonny tilted his head. "From what you've told me, there is a serious possibility that he is not." Alexis stood up and paced. "Well the jury is still out on that, so please stop entertaining such ridiculous ideas." Sonny shrugged. "Look, I know sexual tension when I see it. It was pretty thick in here." Alexis laughed shakily. "Maybe when its between you and someone like Carly. But you certainly couldn't see it in me." Sonny folded his arms. "I can see it in you, and I have seen it in you." Alexis stopped her pacing. "Wh..what? That's absurd." Sonny stood up also. "Alexis…are you going to look me in the eye, and deny that you werent experiencing sexual tension both times I stayed here overnight?" Alexis's eyes became as huge as saucers. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, she was able to manage, "I plead the fifth."  
  
Sonny looked satisfied. "I'm not going to say anymore about what happened between us. I didn't pursue it at the time because I knew that it would have destroyed our friendship, and most certainly our business relationship. You mean too much to me for us to be about sex. Let that be the end of it. But, I am going to say this. If it's true that Stefan is not your brother, then don't be afraid for sex to enter the relationship. What you two have together is very strong and intimate. I think sex would probably enhance the relationship." Alexis took a deep breath and resumed her pacing. "I'm not having this discussion. Please do not use the words Stefan and sex in the same sentence, or even in the same paragraph. The DNA results will not be in for another two weeks, I do not want to be making myself crazy over possible incestuous thoughts in the mean time. Please, please, please lets just drop this."  
  
Sonny looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't think he is your brother." She stared at him. "What makes you think that?" Sonny shrugged. "Well, it'd be like if someone came up to me and told me that Carly was really my sister. I would know it couldn't be true because…well, I don't think it's the natural order of things for one to be attracted to one's sibling. Whether you know that person is your sibling or not. I dunno, maybe its one of those fate things." Alexis smiled tightly. "Oedipus was fated to fall in love with his mother." Sonny winced and waved his hand. "That was fiction. A really…twisted bit of fiction. You know what I mean, Alexis." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you're saying these things to me. Every time we talk, its like you open up the door to my soul and describe back to me what you see there. So what are you doing here anyway?" Sonny sighed and paced around. "Well, Alexis. It looks as if you aren't the only one with long-lost sisters popping up from nowhere."  
  
Port Charles Grille (a few days later)  
  
Kristina and Jake sat down at their table. She glanced up at him, then swiftly back down. His blue eyes held such depths. She felt like she could drown in them. She grabbed the flower vase and rearranged it with the candle holder. Then she switched them back. "Kristina?" Jake said softly. She looked up again, and saw the light of humor in his eyes. She laughed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I don't really do this all the time. But I guess I do it more often when I'm nervous." She started to grab the flower vase again, but Jake captured her hand in his and held it there. He gazed at her. "Why are you nervous?" She wanted to pull her hand away. Because you cause me to melt inside every time I look at you, she thought. Because I'm not used to my heart being so vulnerable so quickly. This is only our second date for goodness sakes. Aloud, she said, "In another week some tests results will come in that are very significant to my family. I guess I can't stop thinking about it." He looked concerned. "Test results? Is your health in jeopardy?" She smiled reassuringly. "No, no, nothing like that. I can't really go into it." Jake smiled in relief. "I won't pry. I'm just glad that nothing is wrong with you." She laughed. "I can assure you that my health is in no danger." Except my heart, she thought silently.  
  
"So tell me, Jake. When are you heading back to Pine Valley?" He raised one eyebrow. "Already anxious to see me leave? I seem to have that affect on women." She gave him a skeptical look. "I find that hard to believe. And no, I am not anxious for you to leave. I just assume you'll be going home for Christmas." Jake leaned back. "Yes, I will, I fly out tomorrow. But I'll be back before New Years, and staying a lot longer than I anticipated. This consulting project has branched out to other sections of the hospital. ICU is in dire need of more security. People walk in and out of that place like it's a hotel. The doctors seem to be frustrated by the current method of scheduling. A few other things I wont bore you with." Kristina shook her head. "No, its interesting. You seem to know a great deal about hospital administration." Jake shrugged. "Well, my father is the administrator at Pine Valley hospital. He's taught me a lot."  
  
Kristina was about to ask him about his family, when someone said her name. Startled, she looked up, and saw Carly Corinthos standing beside her. "Kristina, I need to speak with you." Kristina shook her head. "Carly, I'm busy, as you can see." Carly looked away, and then back again. "Please. The opening of the club is in a little over a week." Kristina got the feeling that this was about more than the club. "Jake, if you'll excuse me for a moment." He smiled benignly, but his eyes showed his concern. He remembered her telling him about Carly.  
  
Kristina stood up, and indicated that they should go over to the bar. "So what's up, Carly?" Carly cleared her throat and folded her arms. "Look, I want to apologize about my behavior last week. Alexis is not my favorite person right now, and you know my feelings about Angel. I guess finding out that you had connections to both women just sorta set me off. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Kristina smiled ruefully. "I accept your apology, Carly. And I do understand where you're coming from. You're feeling vulnerable about your relationship with Sonny. First Angel makes no bones about the fact that she wants Sonny for herself. Now you two are getting a divorce, and it also appears as if he and Alexis have something going on." Carly raised one eyebrow. "Appears?" Kristina laughed. "I may not have been around my sister very long, but I am getting to know her pretty well. Yes, she is attracted to Sonny. I don't think there's a heterosexual woman on earth who's heart wouldn't beat faster around him. But Alexis is an intelligent woman. For one thing, she knows that Sonny still loves you deeply, and for that alone she wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. But even if you weren't in the picture, Alexis knows that a relationship with Sonny would be a complete disaster." Carly sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Kristina. I agree that intellectually, Alexis knows it wouldn't work out. But attraction does funny things to people. I should know, I've made some pretty terrible decisions based on it." Kristina shook her head. "You can't keep measuring people by your own yardstick, Carly." Carly's lips quirked. "But it's the only one I've got." Kristina laughed. "Okay, lets just agree to disagree about Alexis. Otherwise we could be here all night, and frankly I'd rather spend the evening with Jake." Carly raised her eyebrows. "Jake is the hunk you were sitting with?" Kristina nodded. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from him. Why don't we set up a meeting for tomorrow to go over the opening of the club and your performance?"  
  
General Hospital  
  
The four Cassadines sat in the outer waiting room of the DNA specialist. Alexis glanced at Stefan out of the corner of her eyes. She had been avoiding him since that time at her apartment, burying herself in her work. When she had finally seen him again, at Christmas, she had felt very self- conscious, hoping he wouldn't suspect the weirdness going on in her head. She forgot all about that for a while, when Kristina made her announcement about her new performing contract at L&B records. Alexis and Stefan had both been stunned at first. Once Alexis got over the shock, she was happy for Kristina also, knowing that Ned would take good care of her. Stefan had congratulated Kristina, somewhat reluctantly she could tell. He told her that he hoped she dazzled the masses as her mother had done years before. Kristina had been obviously grateful for his approval.  
  
Stefan's reaction to Nikolas's own announcement had not been as restrained. He was quite upset at the idea of Nikolas continuing his PR work, especially in light of the possibility that Stefan would have to step down as head of the Cassadine empire. Nikolas had assured him, with steely determination, that he would take control of the empire some day, but not now. He wanted to prove to himself that he could make it on his own first, before he took on such immense responsibilities. He explained how he wanted to have confidence in himself, and never doubt his business decisions. After much discussion, Stefan agreed to keep running the holdings until Nikolas felt he was ready.  
  
When Kristina, Nikolas and Gia had left, Alexis hugged Stefan and thanked him for his support of the two younger Cassadines. Stefan had pulled away, and smiled bitterly. He joked that he was trying to make a habit of reacting to any given situation in the exact opposite manner that Helena would. It gave him satisfaction that Helena would be furious at the current turn of events. Alexis had wanted to talk to him some more, but felt completely inhibited. She left, greatly frustrated at her inability to cope with this mess.  
  
The doctor called the four Cassadines into his office. Without further delay, he opened up the file and relayed the results. "The DNA from the sample of hair closely matches the samples taken from Kristina and Alexis. It also matches the sample taken from Nikolas. However, there is no match at all with your sample, Stefan." There was silence in the room, and the doctor continued. "I also tested your four samples with each other. Alexis and Kristina are full siblings, and they both have common DNA with Nikolas. Stefan also has common DNA with Nikolas, but none at all with Alexis and Kristina. To sum up, Stefan is related to only one person we sampled, and that would be Nikolas. Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Well, how about I give you some time alone while I run up to the lab." The doctor left the room.  
  
Alexis privately felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She had been unable to get the conversation with Sonny out of her mind. Nor had she been able to stop thinking of how she had felt when Stefan had sat so close to her. It had been torturous. Now she could rest easy in the knowledge that her feelings had not been warped and perverse. Not that she was planning to act on Sonny's suggestion. She still thought of Stefan as a brother and friend. The idea of making love to him was completely absurd. Just as the idea of having sex with Sonny had been absurd. Not something to be acted upon. Simply shoved into a corner of her brain. Alexis was startled out of her reverie by Stefan's voice. "What is on your mind, Natasha?" She looked up and stared into his eyes, her own were wide and anxious. Reminded of how easily Sonny had been able to see her emotions there, she quickly looked around. Nikolas and Kristina were also gazing at her, as if wondering her thoughts. Alexis cleared her throat. "Actually, I was just wondering what was on your mind, Stefan. You are the one most affected by this news."  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes, as if he didn't believe her. Then he shrugged. "I've had a few weeks now to think about this revelation. I am glad to know the truth. So many questions are now answered." There was a pause, as Alexis scrutinized the calm and collected expression on Stefan's face. Now she was the one who didn't believe him. There was something going on under the surface there. But this was apparently not the time to go into it. Later she would corner the lion in his den. 


	8. Backlash and Beginnings

Wyndemere  
  
As Alexis approached Stefan's study, she heard some odd crashing noises. She hurried her pace and when she reached the door, she realized the crashing noises were coming from inside. It sounded as if someone were destroying the room. She tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She knocked. "Stefan? Stefan, is that you in there?" She heard a muffled voice from within. "Go away, Alexis. Leave me alone." She knocked again. "Stefan, please let me in. Are you hurt?" More crashing noises, and a bitter laugh. "Yes, I'm hurt, Alexis. Helena has delivered the final blow, and it has taken me out. Now go away!" Alexis clenched her fists and went back down the hall. It didn't take long to find the opening to the secret passage that would lead straight to the study. Hopefully Stefan would not have been in the frame of mind to remember that particular opening. She breathed a sigh of relief when the secret passage door to the study slid silently open.  
  
Alexis was horrified by the nightmare before her. The room was a complete mess, and Stefan, unaware of her presence, was continuing to destroy it further. The cold and bitter expression on his face never flinched as he broke vases, swept books off shelves, and knocked over tables. Then she saw that one of his hands was bleeding. "Stefan..." She ran towards him, but the look of fury in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. "Did you not hear what I said?" She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and continued her march towards him. "Oh yes, I heard you. Don't you know it's rude to give orders through a closed door?" As Alexis came to stand in front of him, the anger in Stefan's eyes wavered, then was replaced by grief. "Natasha, please. You cannot be here right now. You cannot see me like this." Alexis took his injured hand. "You mean see you bleeding? I don't swoon at the sight of blood, Stefan. I may not be able to stitch you up, but I can at least stop the flow. Give me your handkerchief." Stefan paused, staring down at his hand which was now cradled in hers. Then he reached into his pocket with his good hand, and pulled out the snowy white fabric. Alexis took it, and wrapped it around his hand. "Well, now that's taken care of, lets get you to the hospital." Stefan could not help but smile. "Its not deep enough for stitches. Once it stops bleeding, it will heal on its own." Alexis folded her arms. "You're right. It is a bit silly to be concerned about your hand when this room is a disaster area." Stefan stopped smiling, and walked over to the wet bar, which had somehow remained unscathed. He picked up a bottle of wine that had already been opened, and poured some in a goblet. "Natasha, would you like to join me in a glass of wine?" He offered it to her. She rolled her eyes, and then took it from him. He poured another glass, and stood there silently, swirling the contents around and around. Alexis sighed and took a sip. "This is good. Very refined. Just like you pretend to be." Stefan took a sip also, then smirked a little. "Are you saying that I'm unrefined?"  
  
Alexis walked over to a mirror that had been shattered. "Not unrefined. Just…passionate." She looked over at Stefan, who was frowning, as if he was thinking about something. After a long moment, he murmured, "I have passions that would make a princess cower." Alexis, who had been taking another sip of wine, choked. "Wh..what?" Stefan looked startled, as if he had forgotten she was there. "I was just remembering a similar conversation with Barbara Jean, when I proposed marriage to her. One of her arguments against it was that I was too refined. I reminded her that I was anything but refined when…" Alexis stared at him, her eyes wide. "When what?" Stefan paused, as if debating whether to reveal something so intimate. Then he looked deep into her eyes and responded, "I was anything but refined when we were making love."  
  
Alexis, in her determination to remain expressionless, almost didn't hear the small shattering noise. She looked down, and her mouth gaped as she realized that she had just snapped the stem of her goblet. The glass and its contents were now on the floor. "Oh my. How did that…how did that happen?" She bent down to pick up the pieces. "Natasha, don't you think it's a bit ridiculous to try and clean that up in the midst of such chaos?" Alexis looked up at him and spoke, her voice trembling, "You're right, we are in the midst of chaos. But if we are going to put our lives back together again, we have to start somewhere." Stefan gently grasped her arms and pulled her up. "Let us start with this, Natasha," and he pulled her in his arms and hugged her. The tears welled up in his eyes as he felt her sobbing against his shoulder.  
  
PCPD Jail  
  
Helena heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see the guard opening the main door for Nikolas to come in. She smiled triumphantly to herself, then switched to a more benign expression and approached the bars. "My darling grandson, how wonderful it is to see you. I had hoped that you would visit me at Christmas, but better late than never." Nikolas walked over to her cell, his expression hard. "I'm not here to wish you good holiday cheer, grandmother. You probably already know that the DNA test results came in." Helena allowed her smile to become triumphant again. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm glad that its all out in the open now. Secrets can be so difficult to keep." Nikolas smiled coldly. "Your motives for revealing this particular secret are quite obvious. And I am here to tell you that you failed in your objective." Helena shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Nikolas folded his arms. "You wanted Stefan to become an outcast in his own family. You failed. We love him just as much as we ever did. And no matter what, he is still my uncle by blood. You hoped that this announcement would force him to turn over the reigns of the Cassadine empire over to me. You failed at that also. He may not have the same power that he once had, but he will still run everything until I am ready to take over. And that will not be for a long time."  
  
Helena's smile faded. "What are you talking about? You have to take over the empire. You are the only male Cassadine left. Do you really think the other stakeholders will take Stefan seriously now that they know he has no rights to his position?" Nikolas shook his head. "You think that having Cassadine blood is the only thing necessary to command respect. Get a clue, Grandmother. The stakeholders respect Stefan because he has proved himself over and over that he has what it takes to run the empire. On the other hand, I have not proven myself worthy to them. *I* don't even consider myself worthy. And I will not take control until I have that confidence. In the meantime, Stefan will continue to run everything."  
  
Helana absorbed this information, her expression unchanging. "And what will you be doing? In the meantime?" Nikolas unfolded his arms. "In the meantime, I will be marrying Gia, and taking a job at L&B. You probably already know that Kristina signed a performing contract. I'll be promoting her." Helena's mouth dropped open. "You will be working for some two-bit music company? Encouraging that little brat to make a laughingstock of the Cassadine name? I will not have it!" Nikolas laughed at her. "You are the one, Grandmother, who made a laughingstock of the Cassadine name. And you no longer have any control over what any of us do. Your latest attempt to rattle us didn't work. We are stronger than ever. Maybe you should concentrate on picking up the pieces of your own life, rather than worrying about ours. Goodbye, Grandmother." Nikolas left before Helena could say anything else.  
  
General Hospital, Stefan's office  
  
Kristina walked into the outer office and asked the secretary if Stefan was in. "Yes, Ms. Cassadine, but he's in a meeting right now. I'm not sure how much longer it will be." Kristina shrugged. "Oh, I can wait. I have nothing better to do." The secretary nodded and went back to her work. Kristina strolled about the office. She walked over to a plant in the corner, and looked around the room as if to see where it might go. She put her hand on the pot, then heard someone clearing her throat. She looked over to the secretary, who gave a slight shake of her head, as if to say "Don't even think about it." Kristina laughed nervously, and walked over to the outer door. She poked her head out into the hallway and looked from one end to the other. She sighed wistfully, and turned back towards the office, only to see that the door to her brother's office had opened, and Jake was standing there, a speculative look on his face. "Looking for someone?" Kristina's face lit up, then feigned nonchalance. "My brother actually. I came here to…um…" She paused as she tried to think up an excuse. She threw up her hands. "Actually I was hoping to see you." Jake grinned. Stefan, who had heard Kristina's response, shook his head. "In case you have not noticed, there are a great many forms of communication nowadays. Neither of you need to be skulking around my office in order to see each other. You can e-mail each other, leave a note, or even pick up the telephone. Much simpler than annoying my secretary, I can assure you." A muttered "Amen," could be heard from the secretary. Jake and Kristina looked like chastened schoolchildren, but didn't say anything. Stefan cleared his throat. "Well, I have another meeting now. Jake, would you do me a favor and take my sister to lunch? I feel guilty that she has come all this way to see me, and I cannot indulge her." Jake's lips quirked. "I would be happy to take Kristina to lunch. I only hope that my company doesn't pale too much in comparison to yours." Jake looked expectantly at Kristina. She smiled ruefully and took Jake's arm. "I think you will suffice, under the circumstances. I apologize, Stefan, for barging in on you. Thank you for providing me with an alternative to your presence." Stefan nodded, feigning cool politeness. "Any time. Have fun you two."  
  
When Jake and Kristina reached the hallway, they both burst out laughing. Jake spoke first. "Boy do I feel like an adolescent. He certainly has a way putting people in their place." Kristina laughed again. "But as you can see, he does have a sense of humor." They chatted amicably as they reached the cafeteria and purchased their food. When they sat down, Kristina asked Jake how his trip home went. Jake's smile was bittersweet. "I had a great time. Its been awhile since I've been away from home for that long." Kristina tilted her head. "I'm surprised you didn't stay for New Years." Jake's smile faded, and he looked down. "My family very much wanted me to stay, but I wasn't up to it." Kristina frowned. "Not up to it? Is New Years especially sad for you?" Jake sighed. "Every year Pine Valley puts on an event called the Crystal Ball. Pretty fancy. I ended up leaving last year's Ball early, and didn't feel like a repeat performance." Kristina looked at him speculatively. "What's her name?" Jake raised one eyebrow. "That depends, are you referring to this year's Ball, or last year's?" Kristina grimaced. "Ouch. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Jake told her about seeing his ex-wife Gillian at last year's ball with Ryan, and how difficult it had been for him. "Then I made the stupid mistake of falling in love with Greenlee, who I knew was still pining over her ex-fiance. I saw this heartbreak a mile away and still managed to stumble my way into it. Now she's back with him, and its likely they'll be at the Ball. I just can't deal with a repeat of last year." Kristina smiled comfortingly, trying not to show her disappointment that he was pining after another woman. "I can't say I blame you. So is she the reason why you came to Port Charles?" Jake shrugged. "Partly. And partly because your brother is very persuasive." Kristina grinned. "I'll have to thank him for that someday. Listen, since you're going to be in town, I'd love for you to come with me to the opening of Carly's new club. I think you'll have a great time." Jake sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be in the party mood." Kristina looked coaxing. "Well then come as a favor to me. I need all the moral support I can get." Jake laughed. "For what?" Kristina took a deep breath. "I'm going to be performing a song for everyone. I've sung for an audience before, but not as a professional, and not for a crowd this elite." Jake's eyebrows rose. "You're going to sing? Wow, that's fantastic. Then I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kristina beamed. 


	9. Happy New Year

Impulse  
  
Stefan, Alexis, and Gia sat down at the table designated for the Cassadines. So far, the opening of Carly's club had been a success. Alexis was happy for Carly. She glanced over at the table occupied by Sonny. He had been brooding all night. Not because Carly was a success, he was very proud of her for that. No, his depression stemmed from the fact that she had moved on without him. She would no longer be throwing herself at him, depending on him. Her only tie to him was Michael. He had pushed her away, and was now regretting it. Alexis sighed. Even though she had harbored secret feelings for him, which even now were fading, she had always known where his heart lay. She hoped they would get back together. As crazy as Carly was, she was a much needed element of liveliness in his life.  
  
Carly walked onto the stage and called for silence in the audience. "I am very pleased to welcome a very special guest who has graciously agreed to sing for us. She has just signed a contract with L&B records, and I expect her to be a big hit across the nation and around the world. You heard her here first, lets give it up for Kristina Cassadine!"  
  
The audience applauded wildly. Kristina walked out onto the stage and into the spotlight. She was wearing a saphire blue, floor length sheath that shimmered in the stage lights and sets off her long glowing red hair. She smiled at the audience and said "Tonight I'll be performing an old favorite by Bonnie Tyler. This is my first professional gig, and I wouldn't have the courage to stand here if it werent for my favorite nephew, Nikolas Cassadine, agreeing to lend his not inconsiderable talent on piano and vocals. Make me look good, Nik." She nodded to Nikolas who was sitting off to the side behind a piano. He smiled and gave her a mock salute, then started playing and sings softly into the microphone. [his words are prefaced by an asterisk]  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart.  
  
Jake stood at the bar, the drink he had just ordered hovering in front of his lips. He forgot he was even holding it. He was mesmerized by Kristina. She was breathtaking. Her voice sent shivers throughout his whole body. Her eyes were slowly wandering around the room. When they rested on him, they stopped. He finally remembered the drink as it threatened to slip out of his suddenly nerveless hands. He absently set it on the bar. She smiled, ever so slightly, as if she knew the affect she was having on him.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and the I fall apart.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and the I fall apart.  
  
And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
  
and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
  
Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.  
  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,  
  
forever's gonna start tonight.  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.  
  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.  
  
Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Alexis felt an ache in her heart as she listened to the words of the song. She stole a glance at Stefan out of the corner of her eyes. There was an intense look on his face as he stared at Kristina. Something about his expression made her glance downward and her heart beat faster. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be looking at Stefan of all people. She looked over at him again, startled to see that he was now looking at her. She sucked in her breath to stifle the gasp that came to her lips. She tried to smile benignly, like there was nothing wrong with a brother and sister staring at each other during such a song. He gazed at her searchingly, as if he could read her thoughts. As if he were sending his own thoughts back at her. But we aren't brother and sister…  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.  
  
*turn around  
  
But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you.  
  
*turn around  
  
Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart.  
  
*turn around, bright eyes  
  
Every now and then I fall apart.  
  
And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
  
and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
  
Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.  
  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,  
  
forever's gonna start tonight.  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.  
  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.  
  
Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.  
  
A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart.  
  
*Turn around, bright eyes,  
  
*Turn around, bright eyes, turn around.  
  
As the last note died away, the applause was defeaning. Carly came up on stage and hugged Kristina. "Kristina Cassadine everyone! Thank you so much, Kristina. And thank you, Nikolas for that wonderful accompaniment. We have only about another half hour until midnight, so the band will play a few more tunes before we do the countdown."  
  
Kristina came down from the stage, and was immediately mobbed by members of the press. Nikolas squeezed in beside her and began fielding questions. Alexis watched Kristina shining in the limelight, proud that her sister was going to be a sensation. After awhile she glanced over and realized that Stefan was no longer at the table. She looked around the room until she found him. Stefan was over by the bar, talking to Skye Quartermaine. She was laughing and had her hand on his arm. He was smiling in a pleased manner.  
  
For some inexplicable reason, anger and dread filled Alexis. She immediately made her way over to where they were standing. "Hello Stefan. Hello Skye. We haven't been formally introduced, but I've heard a lot about you. I'm Alexis Davis." She held out her hand to the other woman. Skye took it reluctantly, narrowing her eyes. "Should I be worried? Who's been talking to you about me?" Alexis smiled tightly. "Jax, of course. I was married to him once. You and he seem to be spending a lot of time together recently." Alexis looked at Stefan meaningfully. His expression remained bland. Skye smiled sweetly. "Oh yes, Jax. Now that I think about it, I believe he's mentioned you, too. Aren't you and your client, Sonny Corinthos, spending a lot of time together recently?" Alexis's polite smile faded. "Well you are right, Sonny is my client. And so it is a matter of course that we spend a lot of time together." Skye's smile twisted. "I just bet you do." Stefan cleared his throat and said rather loudly and annoyedly, "I really do not want to discuss Sonny Corinthos right now." Skye turned to Stefan and smiled more genuinely. "I can't say I blame you. It must be something we have in common." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh look, there's AJ. Isnt there a plot you need to be hatching with him right now?" Skye narrowed her eyes and was about to retort, but Stefan grabbed Alexis's arm, and said, "I apologize Skye, but I need to speak with my sister in private, if you don't mind." Without waiting for her response, he dragged Alexis away.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his eye. Alexis brushed back a lock of her hair. "Look Stefan, I'm sorry for being catty. But, really. Do you remember the last time you became interested in someone who was involved with Jax?" Stefan narrowed his eyes. "And do you remember the last time you tried to interfere with me and another woman?" Alexis's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "You're right, Stefan. But try to understand. I've witnessed you getting into one disastrous relationship after another over the years and it just hurts me so much to see you get hurt. I suppose I should be thankful this time that you've steered from the norm and chosen a brunette instead of a blonde, but really…Skye?!?" Stefan sighed, his lips quirking as he tried not to smile. "For the record, Alexis, I have only just met Ms. Quartermaine. I have no interest in pursuing her acquaintance. And they haven't ALL been blondes. Barbara Spencer is a brunette." Alexis raised one eyebrow. "You forget that at the time you married her, she was dying her hair a dark shade of…blonde." Stefan did smile this time. "Touche." He gazed at Alexis, at her rich brown locks. He frowned as if something disturbing had occurred to him. "If you'll excuse me, I see someone I need to speak to…about something."  
  
A little while later, Carly took the stage again and announced that the countdown to midnight was about to begin. At her indication, all the guests began to count down from 10. 9. 8. Stefan searched the room for his family. Nikolas was in one corner, cuddling with Gia as they counted down together. Then he spotted Kristina, who was with Jake Martin. He decided not to disturb them. He finally spotted Alexis, who was alone, sipping a drink. 7. 6. 5. He walked over to her and hugged her. 4. 3. "Happy New Year" he whispered in her ear as he smiled down at her. 2. 1. The crowd started cheering. Alexis smiled shyly up at him, and gave him a peck on the mouth. Their smiles faded as they both realized something at once. They kissed a second time. Then a third. Finally their fourth kiss was deep, passionate. Their arms wound tightly around each other, and they were lost in their own world of discovery. The other guests continued to cheer and congratulate each other. Eventually the shouting and laughing faded into stunned silence, as everyone around them watched this well known brother and sister engaged in an ardent embrace. 


	10. Aftermath

Impulse  
  
Stefan finally lifted his head and gazed into Alexis's eyes. "Natasha…" he whispered. She looked dazed. "Stefan…I…" She paused, and realized that there was dead silence. She looked around, and saw that everyone in the club was staring at her. At them. At what they had just done. Shock and horror were reflected on most faces. It sunk in to her the awful things everyone must be thinking. Unable to bear it, she pulled away from Stefan and made a beeline for the door. "Natasha!" She ignored him. She was almost to the door, when she spotted Sonny. For some reason she stopped in her tracks. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. Then he lifted one eyebrow, smiled and shook his head. Alexis started to move towards the door again, but she was prevented from doing so by a hand on her shoulder. Stefan spoke harshly into her ear. "Natasha, you may have succeeded in running away from Ned. But you won't run away from me." Then he steered her around and marched her over to the stage. As he went, he nodded to Kristina, and then Nikolas, that they should join him and Alexis. He tapped the microphone, to make sure it was on, then spoke. "Ladies and gentleman. I was planning to issue a press release next week concerning some important developments in the Cassadine family. However, in light of what has happened tonight…" he glanced over at Alexis, whose face was now brick red, "And since there are members of the press here tonight, I think it is probably best that I issue my statement now."  
  
Kelly's Diner  
  
Kristina sat at the counter, drinking coffee, trying to keep a low profile. She knew she had failed to remain inconspicious, when she heard a throat clearing behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Carly standing there. "Do you mind if I join you?" Kristina sighed. "Not at all." Carly sat down and ordered some coffee. Then she glanced over at Kristina. "You did a wonderful job last night. I am so thankful that you agreed to sing. Everyone loved you. I know you're going to be a smash hit." Kristina smiled. "Thank you. Hey, you did fabulous too. Your club will also be a smash hit." Carly beamed. "I am so happy! Everything went off without a hitch. Sort of." She looked at Kristina meaningfully. She decided to ignore Carly's attempt to open The Subject. "You know, Carly, I couldn't help but notice last night, that Sonny didn't take his eyes off you the whole night. He had such love and respect in his eyes." Kristina was the one to look meaningful at Carly this time. "And longing." Carly laughed ackwardly. "Oh come on, Kristina. He's probably just glad that I'm moving on with my life so that I won't bug him anymore." Kristina shook her head. "You don't really believe that, Carly. He does still love you, its so obvious." Carly tapped her nail against her coffee cup. "So why was it, when I invited him over to say Happy New Year to Michael, he turned me down? He said that Michael would be in bed and he didn't want to wake him up. Didn't he know that what I really wanted was for him to come see me? Or maybe he did, and so he was rejecting me." Kristina smiled sadly. "Carly, see what happens when you're not up front with someone? You end up hyper-analyzing their responses. I'm sure Sonny wasn't rejecting you. He was taking your invitation at face value, and giving a perfectly legitimate response. He's not a mind reader. No one is." Carly narrowed her eyes. "Except you, maybe. But you're right. I know I can't read minds. If I could, I would have known that my assumption about Alexis going after Sonny was way off base."  
  
Carly looked at Kristina, daring her to change The Subject this time. Kristina laughed. She was defeated. "I take it you want to know just what the heck is going on with Alexis and Stefan." Carly flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well the kiss DID happen in my club. I think I should get first scoop." Kristina shook her head. "I'm not going to gossip about my family. And even if I would, there would be nothing to tell. The whole thing is just as much a surprise to me as anyone else. I don't mean the part about Stefan not being a Cassadine. I found out about that the same time they did. But their feelings for each other…" Kristina shrugged.  
  
Carly could tell that Kristina could not or would not say anymore, so she did change the subject this time. "Well, before I noticed that they were kissing, I did happen to catch a glimpse of you in a lip lock with your very attractive Doctor Jake." Kristina laughed. "Oh you saw that, did you? Yes, it was…very nice." Kristina smiled dreamily as she remembered the night before. After the press had finished with their questions, she had looked for Alexis and Stefan. She spotted them, but they seemed to be having an intense conversation, and she didn't want to interrupt. She went to the powder room to freshen up, and when she came back, she couldn't see them. Carly took the stage and started the countdown to midnight. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Jake. "Kristina, you were…breathtaking." She smiled shyly. "Thank you, Jake. That means a lot to me." He stared at her intensely. The guests were all counting the seconds, laughing and cheering. It slowly turned into a low buzzing noise as everything else in the world except the two of them fell into almost nonexistence. Jake leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "The sprite is now a siren." Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was slow, gentle, and achingly long. She hadn't known what he meant by his comment, but she hadn't really cared. She was clinging to the lapels of his tuxedo, crushing the fabric with her clenched hands. Jake transferred his hands to her back, holding her up in his arms, so she was free to twine her own arms around the back of his neck. The kiss had just started to become deeper and more intense, when Jake abruptly pulled away.  
  
"Kristina, I'm sorry. I got carried away." She shook her head to clear her brain. "Its okay, we both got carried away." She smiled hesitantly up at him. Jake put his hands on her shoulders. "Kristina, you are a very special woman. I'm afraid I…I just don't want to…" His voice trailed off as he looked over her shoulder, and stared in shocked confusion at something behind her. She turned around and her own eyes widened as she saw that her sister and Stefan were in a similar embrace to the one she had been in just a few moments before.  
  
Kristina broke out of her reverie, realizing that she had been silent for a few minutes. She looked over at Carly, who was smirking. "That good, huh?" Kristina smiled sheepishly. "Yes. But I'm wondering if he is regretting it." She told Carly about Jake pulling away, and his ackwardness afterwards. Carly shrugged. "If he wimps out on you, forget about him. Just remember that you shared a great kiss, and move on." Kristina smiled wryly. "It seems like I have to do a lot of that, when it comes to guys."  
  
PCPD Jailhouse  
  
The guard handed Helena the morning newspaper. She unfolded it, and looked at the headline and accompanying picture. She was frozen in shock for a moment, then threw it down. "Once again my capricious son and his erstwhile sister have made a laughingstock of the Cassadine family. They just can't keep from making fools of themselves. I should have predicted this would happen. They were always much too close to each other." Helena laughed as she thought of how it must have frustrated them a great deal when they thought they were brother and sister. Horrifying enough to be attracted to your cousin, but to find out that your cousin is actually your sibling. They would had to have buried their feelings deep down for a long time. It was an unfortunate side effect of Helena's revelation that they would now be able to resume those feelings. Or would they? She picked up the newspaper again. The little mouse was humiliated once before when her love life was splashed all over the papers. Perhaps she would be too mortified to let it happen again. Helena sat on her cot and mused how she might stoke the fires of discontent.  
  
Alexis's Penthouse  
  
Kristina walked in the front door and saw Alexis sitting on the couch, staring into space. She was surprised to see her sister there, she somehow expected her to lose herself in work. Kristina sat down beside her, and gently nudged her shoulder. "How are you doing?" Alexis shrugged. "Considering I haven't dared look at the morning papers, I'm doing just fine." Kristina put her arm around Alexis. "Oh, they aren't that bad. Really. Very tasteful." Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You are a bad liar. Don't worry about my feelings. I've been in this situation before." Kristina lifted an eyebrow. "You mean there was another time you kissed Stefan passionately in front of the general public." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Not the exact situation, but similarly embarrassing." Alexis pulled out a photo album and opened it to a press clipping of her in her teddy in Ned's hotel room, the headline screaming "Eddie's Angel." "I don't know why I kept this. Chalk it up to Cassadine morbidity." Kristina gaped. "Oh my, I remember this. Its all coming back to me. Alexis, when you embarrass yourself, you do a fantastic job. I'm impressed." Alexis yanked the album out of Kristina's hands. "Shut up. My point is, you don't have to sugarcoat the press accounts to me. I've been there, done that."  
  
Kristina cleared her throat. "Have you talked to Stefan since last night?" Alexis shook her head. "No, we agreed to think things over first. I…" At that moment, the door burst open, and Carly stormed. "Kristina, you've got to prevent me from going off the deep end." She stopped when she saw Alexis. She looked dazed. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I…I just needed to talk to somebody." Kristina stood up and walked over to Carly. "I'm glad you thought of me, Carly. Come over and sit on the couch. You were over at Sonny's, I take it?" Carly nodded as she sat down. "I decided to take your advice, and quit playing games. I went over to the penthouse so I could talk honestly with Sonny. But he wasn't there." Carly's voice broke, and she took a deep breath, fighting for control. Kristina glanced at Alexis, who was frowning in concern. "Then wht happened?" Carly took another deep breath. "I asked Johnny if I could leave a note, and he let me in. As I was writing the note, a girl came down the stairs, wearing a robe. She was young and beautiful. I was…I was speechless. I ran out before she could say anything. I was standing at the elevator, the rage just building up in me. I saw the light under your door and realized that I should talk to you before I did anything rash." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Oh, Kristina, I understand now why he didn't want to come to my place last night. He already had other plans. With another woman." Kristina hugged Carly, as Alexis looked thoughtful.  
  
Carly looked over at Alexis for the first time, tears flowing from her eyes. "Alexis, I am so sorry for all the nasty things I said to you. I mean, I knew that there was an attraction between you and Sonny, but I also knew, deep down, that neither of you would act on it." Alexis nodded her acceptance. Carly went on, sobbing, "I feel so stupid. We're divorced now. I signed the papers. Sonny can sleep with whoever he wants." Kristina shook her head. "But that doesn't make it any easier for you, especially running into her the way you did." Carly moaned, "He's really moved on. Part of me was still holding out hope that he would come back to me. That he would see me making it on my own, and respect me enough to give it another try. Not that I opened Impulse for that reason, but I was hoping it would be a nice bonus." She shook her head, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Alexis was silent, debating what to say to Carly. On the one hand, Carly would be very relieved if she knew that the woman she had seen was not Sonny's lover, but in fact his sister. On the other hand, he had not told Carly about his sister yet. If she knew that he was keeping things from her, she would be even more deeply hurt. She sighed. "Carly, I know that the situation seems obvious, but maybe it isn't. You know that Sonny is capable of befriending women without it being sexual. His friendship with me for instance. Then there's Elizabeth and Emily." Carly considered this. "Well, she did seem very young. And…wholesome. Not really his type. But I can't go and ask him who she is. I've played the jealous harpy one too many times." Alexis smiled. "I agree, that would be a bad idea. Play it cool. I'm willing to bet that Sonny will hear from Johnny and…the girl…that you were at his place today, and met her. He'll realize that you didn't come running to him demanding answers, and he'll admire you for that. Therefore, he will be much more likely to volunteer the information himself." Carly nodded and gave a shaky laugh. "You are so right, Alexis. Maybe instead of attacking you all this time, I should have been coming to you for advice. Maybe then we wouldn't be divorced." Alexis laughed too. "No, you'd still be divorced, but it'd be because Sonny was so bored with your logical behavior."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Alexis went to open it. Stefan was standing there. "I believe it is now time to talk." He glanced into the room, and saw Kristina and Carly sitting there. Kristina cleared her throat. "You know, Carly, I am famished. Would you like to have lunch with me at the Grille?" Carly smiled widely. "That sounds like a fabulous idea. Let's go." They gathered their coats and purses, and swept out the door past Stefan. 


End file.
